Preciosa
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Nadie sabe mejor que Xerxes Break lo complicado que es tratar con la señorita Sharon cuando está ebria pero es un consuelo que pueda externarle sus inquietudes sin que ella los recuerde al día siguiente.


**Notas Iniciales** : No pude resistirme a escribir mi propia versión del asunto después de volver al fandom.

 **Advertencias** : Insinuaciones fetichistas

* * *

 **Preciosa**

Enamorarse del espectáculo y además de la mentira eran dos cosas que siempre se le antojaban a Break realizar después de una velada inusual como aquella. La tranquilidad que le brindaba el desastre no se comparaba a nada de lo que habitaba en su oscuro pasado, nada más que sangre y un dolor podrido que jamas escapó de sus memorias más arraigadas en su existencia manchada con el pecado; un Contratista ilegal ignorado por el valor de sus propias memorias rotas y secretos denegados. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ahora, en ese tiempo y en esa época a la que no pertenecía pero aún así le gustaba surcarla como cualquier individuo que no ha viajado en el tiempo pues no recordaba días o noches en su vida como Kevin Regnard donde tuvo la oportunidad de beber y degustar escenarios tan deliciosos como los dulces a los que era adicto actualmente, no recordaba mañanas relajadas y jornadas que -aunque duras- le dejaban un dulce sabor a satisfacción al cual no podía negarse. El que cargara entre sus brazos a una ebria Sharon, quien no hace mucho formó parte de la graciosa manifestación dejada a sus espaldas, afianzaba este sentimiento de regocijo emocional.

Ella reposaba sin fuerzas, dejando que su peso llenara los brazos del albino. Los bellos ojos cerrados y el delicado rostro pasivo reflejando total calma, resultado de una nula resistencia impuesta hacia el alcohol, Sharon siempre prefería un buen té natural antes que una bebida embriagadora después de todo y no era secreto para su compañero lo ingenua que era al abusar de la misma cada inapropiada oportunidad. A paso lento, Break se dirigía a la habitación de la joven Rainsworth, cuidadoso de no hacer cualquier movimiento brusco que pudiera despertarla o provocar que alguna de sus famosas reacciones de ebria arruinaran la escena que él quería -a toda costa- conservar. Nadie sabe mejor que Xerxes Break lo complicado que es tratar con la señorita Sharon cuando está ebria.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la recamara al cual fue el objetivo del albino llegar, así como abrió la fina puerta de madera del mismo modo la cerró tras él procurando mantener a su protegida intacta a varios centímetros del suelo pero, cuando iba acercandose a la elegante cama que llenaba un considerable espacio, sintió a la joven removerse contra su pecho para despertar un escalofrío involuntario en su columna vertebral. Los gemidos de ensueño de nuevo habían causado ese extraño efecto en su susceptible anatomía por una irreconocible razón en particular.

—¿Break... ?

—¿Ya ha despertado, señorita?— cuestionó gestando en sus facciones una suave sonrisa, sintiendo ternura por la mirada que Sharon le dedicaba en esos momentos pero el ambiente normal no duró mucho, las manos de la joven Rainsworth pronto se habían aferrado a las ropas de Xerxes a la vez que una sonrisa picara se había dibujado en aquellos suaves labios

—No te brindé el derecho de cargarme hasta mi habitación. ¿Estas tratando de propasarte conmigo, cerdo?

—Señorita Sharon...— el sombrerero trató de explicar sin éxito pues sin previo aviso o consideración la dominante joven le había tomado de los cabellos y forzado hacia atrás su cabeza con una naturalidad casi sensual, temeraria por su actitud decidida y cruel

—Conoce cuál es tu lugar y suplica por ello si deseas mi perdón

—Señorita Sharon...

Break no pudo hacer más que gemir y jadear su nombre en espera de una respuesta positiva, una que la sonrisa de la chica la revelaba inexistente hasta que mostrara absoluta sumisión de su poder. El insistente agarre al albino logró provocar que perdiera enfoque de su alrededor y se tambaleara sobre la superficie con sus piernas avanzando en dirección a la cama mientras la risa burlona de Sharon hacía alarde de cuán real era su gozo por verlo sufrir. Para Break, que había visto esa fachada incontables veces antes, no era algo nuevo que consiguiera inquietarle salvo el placer que fluía como la sangre en sus venas por todas sus extremidades. Llegaba asustarle lo que podría significar esto ya que le agradaba cada vez más el ver a su tierna Sharon comportarse como la sádica que hizo factor principal de sus más oscuras fantasías de media noche mas lo peor se enfocaba en el constante contacto que ejercían sus pieles en situaciones como esa, sentía a su corazón acelerarse cada segundo un poco más; acrecentando el temor y el deseo en él. Con un poco de esfuerzo, sus piernas se plantaron frente al colchón matrimonial donde la joven Rainsworth descansaba sus sueños más hermosos, lo único que quedaba por hacer era depositar ahí el cuerpo de su preciada protegida quien en ese momento pareció sujetarse cual gato con afiladas garras en sus ropas, impidiéndole cumplir su cometido. Break intentó de diferentes maneras obligarla a soltarse sin resultados pues Sharon era demasiado fuerte cuando se encontraba en ese estado tan poco practico para alguien de la nobleza.

Cansado de tomarse tantas molestias sujetó la nuca de la joven dama como protección extra y se impulsó a si mismo caer en la cama con Sharon abrazada a él, sus cuerpos unidos marcaron el contorno de sus siluetas sobre las esponjosas cobijas con la ayuda de sus pesos, alborotando entre el movimiento el perfume impregnado a estas.

Xerxes se embriagó unos instantes con el aroma, la calidez del cuerpo de Sharon y la suavidad proviniendo de diversas zonas le habían hecho perderse en las encantadoras sensaciones de las que era receptor. El que la seda de las cobijas abordaran su tacto lo empeoraba. Sólo un pequeño corte de hoja bastaba para que accediera a sus mundanos instintos: tomar a esa mujer para él, acariciar su piel, respirar su aliento, besar sus labios pero antes que un amante sin escrúpulos era un caballero y ni aunque estuviera entre sus piernas se atrevería a superar los limites entre ellos. Break estaba roto desde mucho antes que empezara pensarla a ella como una mujer luego de que se convirtiera en Contratista y dejara de ser la inocente niña que corría por los extensos jardines de flores llamándole hermano. La amaba más de lo que merecía amarla y era por eso que no tenía derecho de profanar a un ser tan precioso como aquel. Su preciosa protegida no merecía perder su sonrisa por alguien como él.

—Entonces ya es hora de que me marche.

—Me impresionas, Break— con algo de intriga, él le dedicó a Sharon una mirada seria, inquietándose por el cosquilleo que se instaló en su vientre al verla en esa posición descuidada bajo él con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas acompañadas de una sonrisa plagada de vigor. Que sugerente resultaba tal imagen para el iris rubí del albino. —Haz mejorado tu técnica, pero...— con una serie de movimientos ágiles, casi expertos que dejaron a Xerxes boquiabierto, la joven Rainsworth cumplió su objetivo de quedar sobre el hombre frente a ella, siendo esa espalda contacto directo con la cama donde en algún instante estuvo abstento y para celebrar su victoria deslizó las yemas de sus delgados dedos contra la tela que cubría el pecho de su sirviente junto con el tórax antes de levantarse ante su atenta vista; dominandole como una reina gobierna a un simple esclavo —... no lo suficiente para someterme a mi. Mantén eso en mente, sucio Contratista Ilegal

—Señorita, trato de decirle que debe dormir— las palabras de Break venían cargadas de un acento exasperado y pronto esta emoción negativa se materializó en un pesado suspiro, no era esta la primera vez que intentaba convencerla de acostarse como la dama obediente que era, por esta razón comenzaba a sentir que perdería la sagrada paciencia que conservaba en su sano juicio, más si consideraba que estas acciones volvieron a rozar los hilos de su excitación. —¿Hará de este indeseado suceso su capricho? Lamento informarle que no me encuentro en los mejores ánimos de acompañarla despierto toda la noche

—¿Mejorarían tus ánimos si hiciera algo más, Xerxes-nii?

Apenas consiguió retroceder la cabeza cuando los labios de Sharon se acercaron a los suyos con algo de torpeza, sonriendole de tal manera que volvió a enviar una corriente de electricidad a todo su organismo. El golpe había sido demasiado bajo, llamarlo de esa manera en ese momento era la peor elección que pudo haber tomado Sharon para engatusarlo, considerando que esto lo había hecho derretirse por dentro incontables veces. El alcohol la había vuelto torpe pero también indescriptiblemente sensual.

—Detente, Sharon. Esto ya no es divertido.

—¿Si? A mi me parece que es todo lo contrario.

Dedos traviesos se colaron al interior del traje y en ese momento Break supo que debía parar esto ya o se tornaría más difícil para él y su herido autocontrol. Inmovilizó la mano invasora de Sharon a la vez que se impulsaba hacia arriba para levantarse, estando en una posición adecuada se encargó de atrapar las muñecas de la joven dama para controlarla pero la afectada no dudó ni un instante en oponer resistencia, forzando lo más que pudo antes de que su leal sirviente la devolviera a la cama; de vuelta a la posición inicial

—Me temo que debo insistir, señorita. Pasar la noche en vela no es bueno para usted.

—¡Suéltame, Xerxes-nii! ¡Te lo ordeno!— la voz de la joven demandaba pronta ejecución pero Break no era estúpido para acceder a ello, de hecho le pareció adorable la manera en que intercambió su actitud de _reina matadora_ por la caprichosa y sensible de una mera puberta. Ese cuerpo eternamente joven le ayudaba bastante a reforzar la imagen

—No lo haré~ no hasta que decida irse a dormir— espetó el albino a modo cantarin, su sonrisa abriéndose paso entre su semblante irritado e intranquilo. Sin embargo, no previó que Sharon dejaría de forzar, logrando con ello que pusiera total atención a la expresión llorosa de la chica, siendo prontamente golpeado al verla derramar lagrimas. Empalideció sin comprender muy bien el motivo de esa reacción.

—Eres injusto, Xerxes-nii. Como hombre te estas aprovechando de mi como mujer, sólo porque yo no soy tan fuerte

—No... yo creo que es mucho más fuerte de lo que considera... lo digo en serio...

—Y aún así, tú estas... — deliberadamente Sharon ignoró sus palabras, dispuesta en hacerle sentir el peor villano al que hallase perseguido la organización Pandora de la cual formaban parte, volteándole la cara con ruin resentimiento y -cuando lo hizo- se frotó contra él. No pareció hacerlo con tales intenciones pero esa caricia superficial volvió a enviar escalofríos al sensibilitado cuerpo de Break —... tú... tú... _te estas excitando a costa de eso, ¿cierto?_

Al instante un nuevo estremecimiento acosó la columna vertebral del desafortunado receptor, el que la fachada de _reina matadora_ volviera en un parpadeo frente a él le hizo sentir extremadamente nervioso pues comenzaba a creer que existía una segunda personalidad habitando el cuerpo de su adorable hermanita adoptiva. Entonces -y sin darle tiempo para nada- Sharon alzó la pierna en su dirección, deteniendo el delicado tobillo a la altura de su rostro con imprescindible firmeza, apenas rozándolo contra la pálida mejilla. Break estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por impedir que su temblorosa pupila resbalara más allá de esas sensuales rodillas cubiertas por las brillantes medias blancas que se habían colado fuera del hermoso vestido. Al observar los muslos de Sharon no sólo se estaría propasando con la joven Rainsworth en su delicado estado de ebriedad sino que su propio _estado_ destrozaría el respeto que todavía existía entre ellos dos.

—Sé muy bien cuanto anhelas convertirte en mi esclavo, te concederé tus deseos más entrañables si lames mis pies como el payaso fracasado que eres

—Sharon...— Break suspiró sintiendo lejana su cordura, no iba a resistir más tiempo. Siempre se consideró a si mismo una bestia corrompida, una que saldría de su madriguera el instante en que su fosa fuera invadida por aquella victima a quien tanto intentó proteger

—"Lady Sharon" para ti

—Bien, Lady Sharon...— con genuina delicadeza las manos de Break tomaron entre sus dedos el pie de la joven Rainsworth depositando en este un beso, tan simple, tan corto que terminó por sorprenderla debido al significado que este podría tener. —Lo que más deseo no es convertirme en su esclavo, lo que más anhelo en estos momentos es que me pertenezca del mismo modo que yo le pertenezco a usted

Inevitablemente las mejillas de Sharon enrojecieron un tono más de lo provocado por su obvia borrachera, alcanzada por una sensación mayor a la de sus mareos. Con algo de timidez evitó mirar dentro del iris rubí de su sirviente, volviéndola ignorante del instante exacto en que él acortó la distancia entre sus rostros para depositar un nuevo beso, esta vez en su mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de sus labios pues Sharon significaba más que la aberrante excitación que ella había hecho bullir en el interior de Xerxes, era más que una mujer con tendencias sadistas al emborracharse, mucho más. Para él, ella era preciosa.

—Dulces sueños, señorita

Con aquello dicho, Break había anunciado su despedida así que a la joven no le sorprendió verle salir fuera de su cama para andar en dirección a la salida aunque sí se levantó de su posición para apreciar su silueta volverse una con las sombras del pasillo, ciertamente insatisfecha. Gateó un poco sobre su cama y se tiró contra las almohadas para enseguida acomodarse bajo las cobijas, perezosa.

—Break...

—¿Si?— el aludido no dudó en detenerse, volviendo la mirada con su usual sonrisa

—Asegúrate de estar ahí cuando despierte

—Por supuesto, estaré ahí lo que el tiempo me permita. Para ti, mi querida señorita— sus palabras entregadas a un acento de total suavidad fueron como un arrullo para la Contratista de Eques. El sueño la había abrazado al poco rato, facilitándole a Break la necesidad de decir aquello que siempre había querido pronunciar, sentimientos plasmados en vanas palabras que siempre fueron acalladas por su necesario disfraz de coraza impenetrable. —Te amo—. Y al fin cerró la puerta tras él, avanzando por los largos pasillos hacia su habitación personal.

Nadie sabe mejor que Xerxes Break lo complicado que es tratar con la señorita Sharon cuando está ebria pero es un consuelo que pueda externarle sus inquietudes sin que ella los recuerde al día siguiente. Después de todo el amor de un cadáver inerte no es algo que ella necesitará recordar cuando llegue el momento.

 **Fin**


End file.
